


I Need Some Space

by multifandomdiva



Series: Inexplicable Ties That Bind [3]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Multi, Original Character(s), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomdiva/pseuds/multifandomdiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An exchange between Nick, Greg, and Sara about Nick's job change to San Diego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need Some Space

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Season 15 episode18 "The End Game", so if you haven't seen it, spoilers are contained within, proceed with caution.  
> All recognizable characters belong to their respective owners, all others belong to me. I'm just playing in these worlds and tinkering as I see fit. I make no profit off these stories.  
> This is a scene that will be part of a series that contains several original characters and crossovers among several different cop dramas that I love, set in a universe where those police procedurals are reality shows instead, and certain kinds of ESP are not necessarily commonplace, but are accepted as a fact of life. Most of those stories will be mature audiences, but I put a teen and up on this one only because of the hints of a polyamory relationship.  
> This is un-beta'd so any mistakes are mine alone. If you leave any negative comments, please make sure they are of the constructive criticism variety. Thanks.

"You aren't trying to sneak out on us are you?" asked Sara as she and Greg approached Nick, who was cleaning out his locker at the crime lab.

"Wouldn't think of it," Nick replied. "You know I respect and love both of you, don't you?" Sara and Greg both nodded in agreement.

"I took the job in San Diego because I need some time to think. I want to be with you both, and want Lia to be a part of our lives, but I want space from everyone while I think it through."

"I get it, Nick. You'll still be making a difference, and a lot more pay at that. Saving up for N. J. and Anna to go to college wouldn't be too bad of an idea. Lia knows we all love her, too. She wants to see us all happy, she said so herself before she left to go back to Kentucky. If going to San Diego is what it takes to get your head on straight, I don't have to like it, but I'll live with it,Nicky. You'll only be two hours away from mom, so we can make more excuses to see you when taking the twins to grandma's house in San Gabriel."

"I'll welcome your visits with open arms. I'll skype you and the kids once a week. If you both decide to move to San Diego, then I'll welcome you to the team if I can."

"Nicky, I wish you weren't leaving. Especially so soon after we had the twins, and after I joined the two of you in this relationship. I'm scared this will be like when Grissom left." Sara had tears in her eyes as she spoke. "I don't want to be afraid of losing you or Greg or Lia, but I've been burned before."

"Sara, I can absolutely guarantee that this will not be like the way Gil left you. I will be back, or I will get you both to San Diego, or even take up Lia's offer and move all of us to the midwest. I really just need some space, that's all, darlin'."

"You still buying the first drink tonight right, Nicky?"

"Yeah, first round's on me."

"I think, with all the money you'll be making, all the rounds should be on you," Greg said with a smile.

"Fair enough," sighed Nick. "I'll see you guys back home first?"

"We'll be there when you're ready to come home, Nick. This time and every time," said Sara, then she and Greg left Nick to finish packing up his work life in Las Vegas.


End file.
